Wanted, Unwanted
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Digimon Friendship Challenge, Season 2, Round 2, Tamers Arc, Juri & Minami friendship, au: fantasy] Princess Juri has looked forward to her sixteenth birthday for a long time. But when that day dawns, what happens isn't what she expects.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
**Title:** Wanted, Unwanted  
**Main Characters:** Juri, Minami  
**Romance:** Juri x Leomon  
**Word Count:** 3,835  
**Genre:** Friendship, Fantasy  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Digimon Friendship Challenge: Tamers round 2  
**Notes:** Inspiration for this fanfic was drawn from _The Fairy Godmother_, by Mercedes Lackey.  
**Summary:** Princess Juri has looked forward to her sixteenth birthday for a long time. But when that day dawns, what happens isn't what she expects.

* * *

There were any number of maids available to brush the princess's hair for her, but Juri preferred to do this, at least, for herself. Her hair wasn't all that long, coming just to her shoulders, and she kept it neat and tidy with a minimum of effort. There was no need for a maid to do something that would take all of ten minutes. Her parents also had told her many times over the years that she looked her best with short hair.

"Princess." She looked up at the deep, rumbling voice and smiled at the sight of her chief bodyguard. "Everything is in readiness for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Leomon." Juri set the brush down and rose, smoothing out her pale green sleeping gown. "I knew that I could count on you."

Leomon bowed to her, every inch a proper gentleman. Or gentlemon, in his case. "I live to serve, princess."

Juri stepped outside onto the balcony and drew in a few quiet breaths of fresh air. Starting at dawn, the peace would be broken by fireworks, the first of many that would light the sky all day and all night. The city would be crowded with people who came to celebrate a memorable event that would not happen again for at least another generation.

Princess Juri would be sixteen.

_I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow._ Her parents had indicated that they were expecting something, but not just what it was. _It isn't a surprise party. I know about the party._ They weren't going to betroth her to anyone, at least not without consulting her first. The law of the land stated that a prince or princess had the right to choose whom they wed.

Her attention flickered back to Leomon for a moment, then she looked back over the courtyard. She could see silver touching the roofs on the far side, indicating the rising moon. It wasn't properly late yet, but she wanted to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very hectic day for everyone, her most of all.

"Good night, Leomon," she said as she slid between the cool sheets of her bed. At a whispered command, each of the mage-lights in her room dimmed down to their nighttime level. When dawn came, they would go out entirely. They were much more efficient than candles or lanterns, in Juri's opinion.

"Good night, my princess," the bodyguard replied. She feared nothing, for so long as Leomon was on guard, she knew that she was safe.

In a very few moments, Juri was in the land of dreams, dancing to music only she could hear, held in muscular arms and gazing up into eyes as blue as sapphires. This was a dream she'd had many times, and she enjoyed it more each time it crossed her mind.

But unlike those other times, a darker edge slid through her mind. Where the ballroom of her fantasies glowed with bright lights and cheerful music from dusk to dawn, now thorns of shadows grew, setting down deep roots and rising to the skies. She shivered and leaned in more closely to the dancing partner of her dreams. "What's going on?"

She received no answer, and turned to see what was going on. Instead of the golden furred face she'd expected, she was the only one there in the ballroom now. Dark thorns swept closer, blocking every exit. Juri backed away from them, attention jerking here and there as she tried to find a way to escape.

"Leomon! Leomon!" She jerked forward as something scraped against her leg and she looked down to see more thorns behind her. One wrapped around her leg, holding her tightly in place, while more tied themselves around her arms and began to dig into her hair. Juri screamed and struggled, but to no avail as the thorns wound themselves around her, digging into her as if they wished to become part of her.

"Juri!" Leomon was there! Juri snapped awake suddenly, soaked in sweat. Her heart careened out of control in her chest and her fingers clutched at the sheets spasmodically. Leomon's huge hands were on her shoulders as he shook her. "Are you awake?"

She lifted one hand to rub at her eyes. "I'm awake." She wanted to get out of bed and get a bath. Maybe take a long walk through the gardens in the hopes that would shake off the dream. She could already hear the fireworks exploding; the day's festivities would take her mind off it, if nothing else would.

"Juri…princess…" Leomon stared down at her, his eyes filled with concern. She managed to dredge up a smile and hoped that would relieve his worries. _I must have scared him. I think I scared me, too. I feel like I didn't sleep at all. My head's so heavy._

She started to sit up more, only to stop when a stabbing pain shot through her scalp. "What in the..." She started to turn her head, but another pain held her in place. "Leomon? What is it?"

"Princess." Leomon's features were hard to read for most people, but she knew them well. He was more than concerned, he was furious. "Your parents have never mentioned what happened on your naming day, did they?"

She shook her head, or at least tried to. "No. Leomon, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"When you were named, your parents invited all of the good fairies and sorceresses to the ceremony. To be safe, they also invited some who were not so good, lest they be insulted by the neglect and curse you," Leomon said. "But nothing can be perfect. One of those invited held a grudge against your mother, and rather than strike at her, she struck at you, cursing you that on your sixteenth birthday, your own hair would come to life and choke you before you drew your first breath on this day."

Juri reached up one hand to touch her hair carefully. Where the night before it had been short and well kept, this morning it grew in wild tangles and knots, far too long for anything other than magic to have been responsible for.

"Yes." Leomon nodded, one hand closing about her own in an attempt to comfort her. "That is one reason they insisted that you keep your hair short."

Juri swallowed, a drop of sweat trickling down one cheek. "Can't you cut it, Leomon?" She wanted out of this mess! She wanted out of it _now_!

"I can try." Leomon sounded more than a little dubious as he rose and drew his sword. Juri tensed and closed her eyes; she knew that he was skilled with it, but skill on the battlefield was not the same as cutting a monstrous growth of hair. "Lion King Sword!"

She couldn't see anything, but something struck part of her hair on the side Leomon stood on. Instead of severing the strands, she could feel the blade bounce off, nothing at all done. Again Leomon pulled his sword back and struck, but with the same lack of results as he had had the first time.

"Hold on, princess. Let me try something else." Leomon shifted around more and she clenched her teeth. She didn't know what he had in mind, but she trusted him. "Fist of the Beast King!"

That was his attack! She knew it anywhere; she had seen him perform it many times while protecting her. But just like his sword, the energy did nothing.

At the touch of his hand on hers, she opened her eyes. He stood before her at his most formal and correct. "I beg your pardon, princess. I can do nothing to help you."

Juri's lip quivered before she firmed it up. She was a princess. She wasn't going to cry because of knots in her hair. "My parents need to know about this." There had to be a way. Didn't all curses have a loophole? She hadn't studied magic very much, but in all of the fairy tales, there was a way to solve a curse.

Leomon nodded. "As you wish." He still covered her hand with his, and he squeezed it for a moment. She smiled back at him. She was going to be brave. They just had to find the answer. That was all.

Less than ten minutes later, her parents were in her room. Her mother stared in pale fright at the nightmare that Juri's hair had become. "Juri…I'm so sorry. We tried. We did everything we could."

"Mother." Juri tried not to laugh, mostly because she didn't really feel like it, deep inside. "I'm not dead. I'm just having a very bad hair day." She listened to her own words and wanted to groan.

"Juri." The queen shook her head, but smiled regardless. She turned to look at her husband. "Is there something that can be done?"

The king frowned, his eyes distant and full of thought. "Perhaps. When the curse struck, one of the other fairies was able to mute it, so that instead of strangling you, it's become what we see here. She said that someone would be able to free you, but she didn't say who."

"Then we'll find someone." The queen nodded and looked at Juri. "My dear, we will have you taken care of as soon as we can." She clapped her hands and three maids appeared at once. "The princess is unable to rise today," she said, speaking as if this were perfectly normal. "Have her washed and gowned, and be careful of her hair. We have arrangements to make."

Juri waved at the maids; each of them had served her for at least a year. Ayaka stared at the mess that was in place of Juri's hair, her hands clenched together at her mouth. "Princess…what happened to you?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm a princess in a fairy tale now. I've got a naming day curse and everything." Juri wanted to laugh. She wanted to joke and pretend that everything was all right. It was better than giving in to the other desire inside of her, which was to scream until her voice gave out.

Miki settled her hands on her hips, a faint smile teasing at her lips. "If you'd let us do your hair, like a proper princess…" She shook her head, then gestured to her companions. "Ayaka, get hot water, washcloths, and a towel. Shuichon, get a gown from the closet. Make certain it's something loose, it won't be easy to get it on her like that."

The maids scattered throughout the room, each working quickly. Miki came over to the bed and started to help Juri with her sleeping gown. The king and queen left; Juri presumed they were going to try to find someone who could help her with this. Leomon stood guard in the corner, his gaze more on the surroundings than on her. Juri was certain that his presence helped keep her from going insane.

"Princess, maybe my big brother can help. He knows all about magic and enchantments," Shuichon said as she brought the gown over. She was the newest of the maids, and was only three years younger than Juri herself. "I can ask him to help if you like."

Juri smiled at her in her best reassuring manner. "I would welcome any help, Shuichon. Thank you."

Even with all three of the maids working together, an hour had passed before Juri felt she was presentable. Or as presentable as someone could be with hair straight from a nightmare. She refused to look at it in the mirror. Everything she could feel told her what she needed to know.

"Juri." Her mother stepped into the room and nodded at the sight of her. "Your father and I have arranged something that might be able to help you." She pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "We've sent heralds throughout the land, asking people to come try to deal with your hair. We've also sent someone to the good fairy who blunted the curse, in the hopes she will tell us who, or at least what type of person, might be able to end it. We expect some kind of answer within a few days. Whoever can free you will be granted whatever reward they desire that's within our power."

It could've been worse. She'd read enough fairy tales to know that a traditional reward would have been her own hand in marriage. _I need to find out who made that law for our kingdom. I'll have a statue erected for them._

"Thank you, mother." She squeezed her mother's hand and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a very long day.

'Long day' was an understatement as Juri found out. Shuichon's brother Jenrya arrived shortly after noon, but despite all of his efforts, he could do nothing to help her situation. When word came from the fairy, it was only that the 'proper person' would arrive eventually. The wizard Jenrya's spells said much the same thing. Day crept into afternoon and afternoon into night, and Juri did what she could to get some sleep. Being unable to move didn't help matters at all.

Days floated by. Juri kept herself occupied with sewing, embroidery, reading, and talking to Leomon. She did the last the most, though sometimes, they didn't even need to speak. When he was on duty, she enjoyed his presence as best that she could, her eyes closed, breathing in that faint aroma that was earthy and _him_.

"Princess?" Leomon's voice had that regretful tone only when he was going off duty. Juri opened her eyes; she hadn't quite been napping, but she hadn't been doing anything else, either. She wasn't even certain if she'd been thinking at all.

"It's that time again, isn't it?" She said, her voice soft. He nodded; as much as she might have wanted it, he couldn't stay by her side without rest.

"Yes. I'll return in the morning." He paused just long enough to touch her hand, just as he had every time since this nightmare had begun. Juri couldn't even remember how long that had been. Each day blended into the next, with only the faces of those who attempted to free her to make them different. Even those faces weren't ones she remembered very well.

She watched as Leomon left, and his replacement took up the task. Juri relaxed once again, looking down at the book in her lap that she had supposedly begun to read hours earlier. She'd only turned a few pages, and couldn't have said what was on any of them.

"Princess?" She looked up at the sound, and saw a girl standing in the doorway. Juri couldn't remember having seen her before. The stranger wore a plain yellow dress, which was somewhat old and threadbare. She carried a small bag in one hand and her attention flickered between Juri and the knight in the corner.

Said knight had come to his feet at her half-whispered word, but Juri gestured him back. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"My name is Minami. I heard that you've got a problem." Minami's blue eyes widened as she inched a bit more into the room and she saw the nightmare of Juri's cursed hair. "I think I can help you."

Juri blinked several times. "You can? How? No one else has been able to do anything."

"May I try, please?" She offered a hesitant smile. "I didn't tell anyone that I was coming here. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, least of all yours, but it wouldn't be right to just try to do it without asking first."

Juri didn't think about it. She never did. "Go ahead. Good luck!" What harm would it do? It would likely enough do nothing, just like everyone else's attempts. But at least she would have someone new to talk to.

Minami smiled and came over to the bed. From the bag on her wrist, she pulled out a simple brush and comb, both of which sparkled in the evening sunlight.

"What are those made of?" Juri asked, trying to get a better look and not succeeding very well. She had never realized how important being able to move one's head was!

"They're coral. They've been in my family for generations. We've always made our living from the sea, and most of what we have comes from there too," Minami said, wriggling in to get into a better position to start work. Juri had lost track of all the others who had done just that.

"I haven't been to the sea in months. I'd hoped to go soon, but this happened." She gestured toward the mass on her head. "Maybe if I can ever get rid of it, I'll go."

Minami laughed just a little, a musical sound that held not a tinge of mockery in it. "Can you swim, your Highness?"

"A little. I'm not as good at it as you are, I'm sure." If Minami lived by the sea, then she had to know how to live in it.

"If you come to the sea, then I'll teach you how to swim, if you'd like." Minami's fingers picked at the knots. Juri could feel them on her hair, and she thought that she could move her head a little more. It wasn't very much, though. It was likely enough nothing.

The offer to learn to swim was enticing. "I think I'd like that." Even if she hadn't meant it, it was an easy enough promise to make. Minami struck a chord in Juri, one that she had never felt with anyone else before.

"What made you decide to come here?" Juri asked after a few minutes. Whatever Minami was doing up there, it was certainly helping to some degree. The weight of the hair was less, and Juri could move her head a little more.

Minami didn't answer right away. She kept on working instead, and Juri let out a quiet sigh of relief as she _felt_ one of the largest of the knots easing off. "I think…you're doing it!" It was working! She was going to be free of the nightmare!

"I'm glad, Princess," Minami said, not ceasing in her efforts. She kept quiet after that, continually working with the brush and comb. Juri didn't press the question; if Minami wanted to answer it, she would.

Juri let her eyes close as the girl worked, brushing and combing with the greatest of care. _If I ever let anyone else brush my hair again, it's going to be her._ She didn't know what reward Minami wanted, but she would make certain that she got it, as well as anything else that Juri could find for her. She deserved it.

"Juri!" The sound of her mother's voice shocked her. Juri jerked her head up without thinking, and it took a moment before she realized what it was that she had just done. She looked around, and her eyes widened in delight and surprise.

"It's done!" Her hair was still long, far longer than any normal person's hair could ever be, but the knots and tangles that had been so thick and resistant to everyone's touch were gone. Morning sunlight slid in through the curtains. Juri touched her hair for a moment, then looked at Minami. "You worked on that all night?"

"Of course. It wasn't done yet." Minami put her brush and comb away and smiled. This was a little warmer smile than that first one, a touch more confidant. "I'm glad I was able to help you, princess."

She had taken only a few steps toward the door when Juri laid a hand on her arm. "Minami, don't go just yet. My parents pledged that whoever could get me untangled from that would have whatever reward they wanted that we can give." Juri smiled at her new friend. New friend? Possibly her _best_ friend after all of that. "And I want to reward you as well. What is it that you want?"

"Yes." The queen nodded as well. "If it's within the power of the throne, you'll have it."

Minami shook her head. "There isn't anything that I want. I didn't do it for a reward. I did it because…well, because I've had horrible days when _my_ hair was in knots, and I couldn't stand the thought of the princess being tied to her bed by her own hair like that forever and ever. I didn't even know if I could help. But I had to try."

"You don't want anything?" Juri exchanged a glance with her mother, who was every bit as surprised as she was. "Nothing at all?"

"No, princess. But if you do come to the sea, I'd be glad to give those swimming lessons." She smiled and started for the door once again. And yet again, Juri stopped her.

"You might not want anything, but I'll give you something anyway. Minami, you've done me the biggest favor anyone ever has in my life. I want you to stay in the palace for a while. You don't have to stay forever, but just long enough so you can enjoy the party." She glanced at her mother; the birthday party had fallen through, but something to celebrate her release from the entanglement curse was certainly going to happen. The brief nod that her mother sent back was all the confirmation she needed.

Minami's eyes widened at that, and her cheeks flushed red. "Me? At a royal party?"

"Why not? You would need to get cleaned up and changed, but I think we can manage that." Juri couldn't wait to get into a real bath herself. Then she spied someone behind Minami, in the doorway, and her eyes lit up. "Leomon! Look! It's over! Minami did it!"

Leomon strode into the room, a wide smile on his lips. "So I see. However, princess, I must say that I've always preferred your hair short."

Juri touched the spreading mane that still covered a good quarter of the bed. Her head ached from the weight of it, though she was so happy right now that she didn't notice that much. "So do I." She looked at Minami and grinned. "You're good with brushing and combing. How good are you with cutting hair?"

Minami stared for a moment, then began to laugh. "I've never tried, your Highness."

"Then let's get someone in here who can! I want to get out of here. There's so much I want to show you, Minami!" Juri had never ached to be out of her room so much in her life. She didn't think she'd ever want to go back in it! She took one of Leomon's hands in hers, then Minami's in the other, and laughed in nothing but sheer joy at being free and having a new friend.

**The End**


End file.
